The War Treaty
by SplicedChild
Summary: Reina Senju was hidden during the war for the Shinobi world's safety. After the war ended, Hashirama and Madara create Konoha, which became Reina's new home. Against her will, she meets the infamous Madara Uchiha. What happens when an obsessive Madara finds out her secrets and wants the girl all to himself?
1. Reina Senju

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful creator and owner! This is just a fanfic of mine! Enjoy! XD

* * *

_Senju …_

_They kneeled before an allied clan._

_Ashikaga …_

_They stood tall before the Senju._

"_Lord Hashirama Senju, what has troubled you to cross between various lands and kneel before us?" A gruff wall called to the Senju's leader._

"_Lord Gorou Ashikaga, my sister Reina Senju needs legitimate protection. Our clan is to fight against the Uchiha Clan! If they get a hold of her it will be too late for most of the Shinobi world. Please, take her in as your own and protect her with your life. That's all we ask." Hashirama dipped his head down as an utter plea._

"_Of course, but might I inquire what will happen if we fail our duty?" The man, only a decade older than Hashirama himself asked in amusement._

"_If you fail, then can it be agreed that whoever is in charge of her and lets the enemy touch her, gets punished or sentenced to death?" He looked up at the smiling man._

"_Agreed." He nodded and the Senju stood up. "Come, child." He waved toward the well mannered girl on the right of Hashirama._

_She turned to her brother and hugged him. "Please come back alive. You too, Tobirama."_

"_I promise, and please behave and listen to whatever they tell you. Stay indoors as much as you can, and if you want to go outside you need a minimum of five escorts. Be light on your feet and keep your eyes peeled. Make sure yo-"_

"_Brother, I think she understands." Tobirama walked up to her and bowed being the serious one of the two brothers. "All he means to say is be careful. You're very valuable and mean a lot to us. So, stay safe and don't stress over us." He smiled._

_Hashirama let go of her and handed her a scroll to give to her servants that had all of her caretaking information on it. "Now go."_

_She ran to Gorou's side and just as the Senju were about to leave, she called out, "Everyone, I love you! I wish you luck!" They all nodded and smiled at the girl. The smiles disappeared once they reached enemy lands._

"_Hisao." The clan lord called._

"_Yes, sir." He bowed to them both. "Miss Senju, please follow me where our maids will take care of you." He walked on, and she just stared blankly as she followed him out of the meeting room and into the main castle which would temporarily be called 'home'._

_ From that day on out, Reina Senju became Reina Ashikaga. She was a well mannered fourteen year old who was well guarded until the war would be over. The war went on for years along with the sound of explosions and blood curdling screams. Everywhere you walked; blood was plastered among the dirt and squashed beneath your feet. Everywhere you looked a body, flag, or ejected weapon lay alone in the cold winds of the night. Every single time you sniffed the air, the stench of iron filled your lungs until you could bare it no more. Every war relic was everywhere until the Senju and Uchiha made 'peace'._

* * *

Reina was sitting in the garden dipping her hand in the koi pond while her soldiers stood and watched. She smiled at the fish nibbling gently on her fingers. She hummed soft tunes and sat up with a lily in her hand. The girl stuck it out at one of the men and he took it gladly and placed it in his pouch.

"Thank-you, Lady Reina." He smiled, but it disappeared when he looked at her pouting. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing serious, but I mean, listen to me. I've been here for almost four years. You watched me go from fourteen to seventeen and are pretty close to me. I've told you this over a hundred times, but I'm serious when I give you permission to call me Reina." She stood up and looked at the sun. "One o' clock." Time flew. She was in a daze with her thoughts when one of the maids ran out to her in the garden.

"Lady Reina! Lady Reina!"

"Yes, Kiku?" She asked slightly irritated.

"A message, from your eldest brother!" She handed her the letter which Reina hastily took.

"Okay." She opened it and read. Her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath. Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed on her knees.

"Lady Reina! What's wrong?" One of her guards asked urgently as she shot her hands up in the air.

"I'M GOING HOME!"

Reina hung half way out the window of her carriage as they made their way to her new home called The Hidden Leaf Village. She breathed in the fresh air. It was clean of must and blood. She took in the sight of open land. It was cleared of dead bodies and flags. The girl squealed, because lastly, she couldn't wait to be able to step barefoot on the ground once again, without having to worry about mysterious fluids being lathered on her feet.

"This is great! I can't wait to see what beauty my brother and the Uchiha have created! I mean, THE UCHIHA. It seems too good to be true!" She giggled and flopped back down in her seat. "I'm so excited." She clapped her hands together and crossed her fingers while squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation.

* * *

Hashirama was pacing back and forth in front of the new building he created. It would be called the Hokage's Tower. After the war, Madara and Hashirama had private meetings about the village and its future. They discussed how it would be governed and who would be the one to govern the village. That person would be the Hokage and they would live in that tower. It was a close decision, but Hashirama won their little competition. Now, he was marching in front of his new home with anticipation.

He clutched his head with his hands while Tobirama laughed in amusement. "What if she doesn't like me?! What if she doesn't recognize me?!"

"Brother, calm down! This is a reunion not a 'meet the family' situation." He crossed his arms with a stoic look, but his eyes widened and made a sour face when his brother got up in his face and said-

"Do I smell?"

"No! Get your nasty pits away from my nose!" He coughed and cackled until the sound of horse hoofs could be made out.

"Brother! Do you hear that?!" Hashirama clutched his brother's collar and lifted him off the ground. "It's the faint sounds of our little sister's arrival!"

"Or it's the new shipment of scrolls! Whoa!" A thud and cloud of dirt erupted with his butt colliding on the ground. "Ow. Was that necessary?!" Tobirama stood up and rubbed his bum with a pout.

A couple wearing the Uchiha insignia started laughing at the conflict and dropped their groceries trying to catch their breath. Hashirama just waved at them, while his brother got up in his face. He was about to yell when a carriage pulled up and the servants of the Ashikaga clan in charge of Reina, bowed to the quarreling brothers and opened up the carriage doors. Hashirama's eyes widened and his mouth pried open, waiting to see his beloved sister. Tobirama, just stood with his arms crossed and slapped his brother upside the head.

"Stop being a weirdo."

"Ow! I'm sorry!" He turned his attention back to a foot making contact with the ground. A girl in a pink kimono with golden leaves stitched elegantly onto the cloth stepped out and removed the fan she carried from her face. She turned to her brothers, bowed, smiled, ran up to them and jumped into their arms. "I'm so glad to see you're safe darling!" Hashirama let a tear escape his eye and stream down his cheek.

"Welcome home, sister." Tobirama hugged her and set her on the ground. "Look how much you've grown!"

"You're beautiful!" Hashirama gave her a kiss on the forehead and examined her. "Seventeen and already a knockout!"

"Hashi, you're going to make me blush!" She giggled and wiped her glistening eyes.

"Oh, sis I'm so happy!" He grabbed her arm and took her towards the tower. "Come! Let me show you our new home! Then I'll give you a tour of the village!"

"That sounds great!" Reina grinned and ran off with her two brothers'.

* * *

There was urgent knocking on the door of the Uchiha Clan Lord's mansion. The married man and women stopped when two guards opened the door for Madara's messengers' to step out. The couple bowed and they bowed back. The four of them made eye contact and one of the men spoke.

"State your reason of your presence."

"A new person has arrived in our village." The wife spoke. Her husband looked at her and continued speaking in her place.

"You see, we were watching Hashirama and Tobirama Senju goofing off when this beautiful young girl arrived. She didn't seem threatening, but we became worried about how we are going to go about letting strangers into our village. What if someone does want to harm us after our struggle?!" He bowed. "Please inform Uchiha-sama on this!" They bowed and walked off.

Madara Uchiha lay in his lounge with a glass of wine in one hand, swirling it and admiring the legs of it running down the sides of the cup. Admiring the wrong kind of legs he was looking for. He adjusted his yukata and stood up, setting the glass down with a light tap. He took in a deep breath and sighed. There was supposed to be a meeting between Hashirama and him tonight, but he didn't know what to talk about. Just as he was about to yell to his servants there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He demanded noticeably frustrated. The two messengers came in and kneeled uncomfortably on the waxed marble floor. Even though he wasn't the village leader, he was living a better lifestyle than Hashirama's by far! "What brings you here?"

"Lord Uchiha-sama, two Uchiha were out in the village shopping when they saw a young girl arrive before Hashirama and Tobirama Senju."

"Was she pretty?" He asked plainly.

The men looked at each other lost for a moment. Who would ask that kind of a question?! They shrugged and the other man spoke. "We personally don't know, but the husband said she was beautiful."

"Interesting." He sloshed down the rest of his wine as the Uchiha finished his statement.

"But, the point is they were worried about who we are going to let inside our village or how we would monitor it. They said she opposed no threat, but if someone did, how can we prevent that?"

"Very well, I'll discuss this with Hashirama tonight …" His luck. The guards were about to leave when Madara yelled to them in a serious tone. "But!" They turned to him and bowed out of fear. Madara smirked at his power. "Call in the Clan elders, my brother, and the other council members. We must have a meeting before I leave for the Senju." He walked between the men and went into his meeting room where his master-plan would begin to take shape.


	2. Madara's Celebration

Madara Uchiha sat at the head of a stretched out oval table with his legs crossed. He was gathering his thoughts, or at least trying to since there were so many side conversations spitting out of the council members' mouths. The elders were sitting stiffly, scanning the scene before them. They were quite displeased with the amount of time they've been waiting to start their meeting.

Madara huffed in his chair annoyed at the situation. Just then, the doors swung open and Izuna Uchiha scurried to sit on the right hand side of his brother. "Excuse me! I'm very sorry for the delay! Shall we begin?"

"That's fine, just don't do it again. Now, we shall begin!" Madara uncrossed his legs and leaned into the table. Everyone else hushed and listened to their leader. "It was stated that this afternoon a foreign female entered this village under the presence of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Now, depending on who this girl is, I've created many plans that could give the Uchiha the upper hand in the village, while camouflaging as a way to show true peace and trust between our Clans. On top of that, I will be discussing a way of monitoring who enters and exits the village with Hashirama. This way, we can protect the village more and know who's an intruder. Does this sound fair enough?"

Everyone looked at each other, afraid to speak their minds. One man raised his hand in question. "Uchiha-sama," He bowed and stood up. "What do you mean by the first plan you stated?"

"I mean, depending on the relationship of the girl, depends on the way I can manage to manipulate her, so the Uchiha can become as powerful in governing as the Senju, or even more powerful to overthrow the Senju. If she has no importance … then the plan gets tossed. It's that simple, really." He looked at everyone's determined faces. "Well, discuss." He coaxed them and everyone started explaining their decisions.

Finally, the men came up with a decision and chose a representative to speak. "Uchiha-sama, we decided to go along with your plan." Madara smirked, but it stopped spreading when the man continued. "It's a magnificent idea, but we should not overthrow the Senju. It's not the clan itself that's powerful over the village, it just happens to be the leader from the clan. We need to keep the peace, and standing still or being equal is the best choice. We already have an advantage or you can even call it a gift that we persuade plans for the village to make them the way they are, and we shouldn't take too much advantage of that. Otherwise, please pursue your plan." He sat down and the elders nodded and one of them responded to his words.

"We agree." The all crossed their arms and Madara looked around at the clansmen.

Were they turning their backs on him? _"No, that's just paranoia." _He nodded. "Well, then. It's settled. Gather information on the girl and devise a plan! But, I think that after this meeting, the Uchiha should have a welcoming celebration to add to the _trustworthy _feeling!" He smirked and everyone nodded. "Please tell everyone and we'll start setting up for a late-night _extravaganza_!" He stood up and everyone else followed suit and left as he said. "This meeting is adjourned."

Hashirama and Reina were sitting in the garden sipping tea. Tobirama was training in the woods, but they decided to relax together. Reina drank all of her tea and took in a deep breath. She smiled at the fresh air and bright skies. Laughing slightly, she turned to him and held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a creeping smile.

"Remember when you and Tobirama were playing that ninja game. I went to fetch you guys for lunch and I was like, 'Hashi-' and I didn't get to finish because you kicked me in the gut, thinking I was him?" She snorted.

"Yes! I remember! Hence the origin of my nickname!" He looked at her chuckling and stated. "The fact that you can laugh at that."

She smirked and stole Hashirama's tea. Before he could protest she drank it down and stuck her tongue out. "Ha!"

"Meanie!" He crossed his arms, but let them fall when she started talking.

"So, what's the dinner plan?"

"Well, I actually have a meeting around dinner time with Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha?"

"Yes, he's the Uchiha clan lord."

"Oh." She shrugged and sighed.

"I'll be back after though, so tonight we may not be able to dine together, but we have the rest of our lives to make it up!"

She laughed and ate her dango. "Okay. Priorities first."

"That's my girl." He stood up and guided her out the tower and around the village.

Later that day, dinner time swung around and it was just Tobirama and Reina. Hashirama got his battle armor on and left to talk with Madara. The meeting was held in the Uchiha Clan's private meeting room. Hashirama sat down with his childhood friend and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, you may begin." Madara gestured and Hashirama shrugged.

"Honestly, I have nothing to really talk about, besides maybe monitoring the village."

"That's what I was thinking of discussing!"

"You see! Great minds think alike!" The men laughed and got on with the topic. "So, you talk to me."

"Well, this all started with a couple of Uchiha who saw a young girl come inside the village to greet you and your brother. They weren't worried about her, but the fact that we have no way of monitoring who enters and exits the village. After all, we worked hard on this place, there's no way we want to experience anymore enemy attacks after the war has ended." Madara looked up at Hashirama who lightly chuckled to himself.

"Well, I think that we should create a code then. Maybe, to say to the guards outside the village gates before entering?"

"No." Madara held his head. "We're ninja. A protective barrier jutsu should work. Anyone who's part of the hidden leaf has to do a certain code. How does that sound? We'll have someone keep track of the barrier and that's how we'll know. If any intruder enters the village a quick report should suffice." He sat back and smiled at his friend's reaction.

"Madara, you're a genius! That sounds great! We'll get it started next week."

"Wonderful, but before we leave … who was that young girl?"

Hashirama hesitated a bit. The war was over, but it's still good to take precaution. But wouldn't that show lack of trust? _"Or is that what Madara is doing? Backing me into a corner to tell him no matter what? … Nah! I'm getting paranoid!"_ Hashirama hiccupped and smirked. "Why?"

"I have the right to know and I'm curious! After all! The war is over and we trust each other, right?" Madara gave a small smile. He was a master at bluffing.

"Very true. That beautiful, young girl is Reina Senju. Her name briefly changed to Ashikaga, because during the war, she was living with them for protection."

"Protection? Why?"

"She has special chakra. That's why Tobirama and I always debate on advancing her ninja skill or keeping them the way they are! We are kind of lost. Stuck in a rut you could say. Her chakra can be used as a straight forward weapon, and if anyone got their hands on her, they could have an enormous amount of control over the Shinobi world. One of her specialties is being able to absorb chakra to make an exact clone in a transformation jutsu."

"No way? Very interesting." Madara was sincerely interested.

"Yes, but I trust you, and I believe that you would protect her as well. After all, she is my sister! After almost four years I finally get to see her! Almost eighteen and is as pretty as can be." He stood up and shook Madara's hand. "Well, I ought to be going. Reina was saddened that I couldn't dine with her tonight, but she understood."

"Well, my clan is having a private celebration between our clans' for the construction of the village tonight. Your whole clan is invited and I believe everyone has invitations, but please, bring her and make up for lost time."

"Really? Thank-you! This means a lot to me! I'll be there an about an hour! Good-bye, Madara!"

"Bye." After Hashirama left, Madara went to get changed into elegant, ceremonial robes.

"Sis, are you ready?!" Hashirama called from outside her door.

Tobirama slapped him up upside the head once again and scolded him. "It's rude to rush a lady!"

"Oh, hush!" He rubbed his head and watched his sister step out. She had on a gold kimono with red cherry blossoms all over it. Her collar and obi were a silky navy blue. Her fan matched her outfit and her dark, chocolate-brown hair was up in a curly bun. Everything went with her creamy, fair skin as she gently walked across the floor.

She looked up at her brother with pleading eyes. "Do I have to walk like a butterfly?!"

He laughed. "Of course not!" They made it to the Uchiha's compound. "Are you ready to meet the infamous Uchiha Madara?"

"No! I really am not! What if I trip or something?! Do I even look presentable?!"

"Reina," Tobirama interjected. "You look beyond gorgeous."

"Thank-you, brother." She bowed and was abruptly yanked by "Hashi" through the sea of people.

"There he is! Follow me, Reina!" He pulled her through the crowd and stopped behind Madara. "Oi! What beautiful lights, beaming into the night!"

Madara swiveled around and smiled at his old time friend. "Oi! Hashirama! You made it!" They bowed and exchanged handshakes when he noticed the young woman by his side. "And who might this be?" His expression softened has he was hypnotized by her.

"This is my beautiful sister, Reina Senju. Her birthday is in one week and she'll turn eighteen. We'll be looking for a husband for her soon." He nudged his sister lightly and she bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-sama." She spoke ever so softly. Her voice though, was even and strong. He could listen to her talk all day if he could.

"Pleasure's all mine." He bowed and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it. "Please, Miss, call me Madara."

"Of course." She lightly pulled away. "Well, brother, I should find Tobirama so he's not alone, and leave you two be."

"No! Please, stay! Get acquainted!" He was so innocent. "Spend the night together! I'll catch up with some other's I haven't seen in a while! Madara is very warm and hospitable. He'll introduce you to some people. I have some business to take care of, but I'll catch up with you later!" He gave her a kiss on the head and left.

"So …"

"So … Reina is it?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Don't be!" He stuck his arm out for her to hook onto. "You look splendid tonight."

"Thank-you, Uchi- … Madara." She took his arm warily and walked with him.

"That's better." He smirked and asked her questions. "When's your birthday?"

"In a week. November twelfth to be exact. I'll be eighteen as he said. I just don't exactly trust his judgment for suitors." She swallowed nervously. Her slender neck made defined movements as she looked around her. Her stomach made a knot inside her as she walked arm and arm with this retired war lord.

"Interesting."

"Indeed. So, how's your FAMILY?!" She raised her voice as he spun her to face him and started dancing with her.

"Family? Ha! I have none. I mean, I have a brother, but no wife or children of my own. I'm happily single, but am also looking for a suitor, and the clan elders are as well … for me that is. They think that it would add to my image and is appropriate for my position in the clan." He spun her around and their faces met once again.

She let out a sharp breath and looked at his chest, then back up at his eyes which displayed an odd form of- "The sharingan? I never thought it would look so interesting."

"Isn't it? Do you know anything about it?" He minorly smirked at her naivety. She was playing right into his trap. His smirk spread farther across his face, pleased with the situation.

"Not exactly. I was sheltered for a long time, which I believe my brother told you." She looked away from his unnerving grin.

"Yes, he did. Why don't you ask him about the sharingan? He'll tell you everything there is to know from fighting with me all those years."

"I would assume he'd be able to." She felt her face heat up as she heard her stomach growl. There was no way she would eat in front of the Uchiha Clan Lord. "Uh, excuse me. I should find my brother." She was about to let go when his grip slightly tightened and he laughed at her.

"Why? Are you hungry?"

"Well, y-yes. Are you?" She looked up at him with a slight blush.

"Starving!" They laughed lightly and walked towards a restaurant in the compound. They sat and drank. "So, what else does your chakra do besides copy others'?"

"A lot. I can show you sometime if you'd like. It's much more entertaining than to just talk about it. I will tell you one thing though. I carry fire escrimas or batons you could call it. I actually carry other fire weapons, but I mainly use those, because they're easier to handle. I fight and the fire gets manipulated a certain way that I like to use for my attacks." Their food came and they began to eat. "My most powerful ability is to use it in its pure form though. That's why everyone would want to use me as a weapon."

"That's unique."

"It's better when you see it."

"You know what else is better when you see it?" He laughed a bit.

"What?"

"Fireworks. I have a perfect spot where we can watch them, if you'd join me that is." He swallowed his food and after they finished eating, she gave her answer.

"Yeah, that sounds alright." She nodded and gave a light smile. Even if she didn't fully trust him, how could she turn down a clan lord? He paid for them and they walked out to join Hashirama.

"Would you excuse me, but I have some others' to converse with. I'll show you the spot later." Madara said to Reina. He left the siblings and Reina and Hashirama walked around drinking small bottles of sake.

The night went on and they caught up with Tobirama. They all played games and ate sweets together. Tobirama also drank the rest of Reina's sake, since she was underage, but he also wanted to down some as well. After a while, Reina's feet began to ache and she sat on a bench. She was about to relax when someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Reina."

She turned around and gave a happy grin. "Madara."

"Come with me." He walked her to the end of a jetty and sat her at the edge of it, so they were on a lake. "The fireworks seen from here are the best. It's better than up at the edge of the village on the cliff."

"I love fireworks." She said excitedly. "I haven't seen them since I was little."

"Well here we go. Ready?" He pointed up at the sky.

"Ready." Just as she said that rockets shot up in the sky and exploded with radiant light. "Wow." The fireworks went on and when they were over, it was time to pack up and go home. "Thanks, Madara."

"No problem." He helped her up and faced her towards him. She looked right into his manipulative eyes. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Then I must." He hooked their arms together and he walked her home. They eventually caught up with a tipsy Hashirama and Tobirama. The thing is, they become sober quite fast.

They reached the tower. Reina bowed and thanked Madara. "Have a safe trip home." She wished him.

"You don't have to worry about me, but thank-you anyway." He bowed and said his good-byes, leaving in a flash.

"Wow … so that's a true Shinobi, huh?" She shut the door and went to her room; her brother's of course followed.


	3. Madara's Playtime

Reina walked into her room, pushing open the double doors. She turned around and saw her brother's following, so she shut them in their faces. The brothers still didn't care and burst the doors open. Reina took out a white set of silk pajama pants and tank top and let her hair down.

"What could you possibly want from me on my first day in this village?" Putting her hands on her hip she gave them an impatient look.

"How did it go?" Hashirama got up in her face.

"How did what go?!"

"Oh … you know! You and Madara!" He snickered at his brother making a kissy face behind her.

"I can't believe you two! I just met him and I think nothing of him! I honestly feel small and uncomfortable around him … and vulnerable!" She walked into her bathroom and stepped behind the shower certain to change. They of course followed her and sat on the sink.

"He seemed quite intrigued by you!"

"Yeah!" Tobirama lightly backhanded his brother's arm to get his attention. "And how about him stealing her away to that magical firework spot?"

"Wait! You guys were watching me?!"

"Of course we were!"

"Of course we were!" They chorused at the same time entirely giddy about the situation.

"Why?!" She stepped out of the shower and took a running leap onto her bed. "Oof!"

"Well … because we can and we were worried!"

"I thought you said he was warm, and hospitable, and would introduce me to new people! What is so worrying about that?!" She laughed in disbelief!

"Well, we were in war with him since childhood and we know his manipulative personality! We are just taking precaution, but I think that he would be a great suitor for you!"

"What?! Hashirama Senju! No! Did you hear what you just said?!" She roared at him.

"Maybe not!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Brother, let's just leave her to rest. She has a busy day set for her tomorrow." Tobirama, the sensible peace-maker, walked his brother out as they both said good-night.

"Night." Reina flopped on her back and let the moonlight shine down on her. "Day one and I'm already being pushed to find a husband." She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. Listening to the pattern of her breathing, she slowly faded into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Reina was walking down a dim, marble corridor and stopped at a large set of double doors. Her eyes were drawn to a crack of light, resting beneath the door. Slowly, she glided forward and opened the door. She stepped into a meeting room where the Uchiha were having a meeting. Madara sat at the end of the table facing her. Nobody noticed her except for him. He looked at her with hungry eyes and stood up. He set his right hand down on the table and she was flung backward and somehow landed on a bed._

_Her eyes were clenched shut from the force of the throw. She flicked them open to see a bare shoulder in view and felt a pair of lips on the right side of her neck. She gasped and drew in a sharp breath at the contact of hands rubbing at her sides. The lips moved across her collarbone and to the other side of her neck, up her jaw line and right next to her lips._

"_Mmm. Reina, you're the perfect match for me."_

_She dared not to look at the face belonging to the voice. "M-M-Madara?" She wriggled from beneath him and finally looked him straight in the eye. "What is this?!"_

"_You are in my world now." He smirked and jumped up, landing perfectly on the ceiling. "I can do whatever I want now." Claws came up from inside the bed and caved in to hold Reina down._

"_Please, stop!"_

_He snapped his fingers and the claws turned to piles of flower pedals. She panted with adrenaline flowing through her and he grabbed her chin. "Is the power of the mangekyou sharingan not great?" He smiled, but it faded when his world cracked and shattered into millions of tiny pieces._

"_Mangekyou sharingan?"_

* * *

"Reina!"

"Huh?!" She sat up quickly and opened her eyes to see a dog resting on her shins. "Oh, you must be one of my brother's ninja hounds."

"Name's Daichi." He waddled over to her face and rested his body on the pillow. "Sometimes it comes in handy being a Chihuahua and all."

"You bet." She smiled and pet him. "So, why are you in here anyway?"

"Well, I took a little walk, because I couldn't sleep at all and I heard a lot of tossing and turning and some mumbling sounds. So, I came in here and tapped on you with some chakra and it woke you up." He licked his paws.

"Oh, thank-you. I was just having a really odd dream." She sighed and pet his ears. "I don't want to be betrothed yet." Yawning obnoxiously, she rested her head back down and fell asleep, this time, she didn't dream at all. The only thing she saw was the pitch blackness that welcomed her, and she gladly embraced the darkness.

* * *

"Damn it, I wasn't finished yet." Madara cursed under his breath as he climbed in bed from being perched on his windowsill.

"There's always next time, brother." Izuna called from the floor. "Or at least until I get my hands on her."

"You're not going to do anything that will screw up this plan no matter how mischievous you are." He shooed his brother out. "Now leave! I need my rest! Have a training session with Hashirama and Reina will be joining."

"And so will I." He chuckled before leaving a frustrated Madara. "Night, _brother_!" He stretched his words to tease him, and shut the door.

"Child." Madara muttered before slipping under his covers and falling asleep.

* * *

Reina woke up to the soft licking of Daichi on her face. "Morning, Daichi." She smiled and stretched and yawned.

"Wake-up! Hashirama-sama said you have a packed day today!" He barked and hoped off the bed as he directed her into the dining room.

Reina walked in and breakfast was already set. Hashirama and Tobirama were waiting. "Morning, brother's."

"Morning, sis!"

"Morning, sis!" They all passed the food around and began to eat.

"So ,what are we doing today?" She inquired slightly nervous.

"Training with Madara and Izuna, and then suitor hunting." He said plainly while eating his fruit.

"Of course!" She said with a polite, fake smile. Tobirama just laughed at her troubles. "Not cool, man!"

"Reina, I just love your pain!" He burst out laughing and covered his burning face with his hands.

"Tobi! You're twisted." She giggled and ate her meal. After she finished she washed up and got dressed for training. She had on the average black pants with the bandages around the ankles that a Shinobi would wear, and she had a semi-baggy, maroon, long-sleeved shirt on with her clan crest. She wore a belt that carried scrolls and other tools and pouches that she used during battles.

The three siblings made their way to their training grounds and waited for the Uchiha brothers. Time passed and they still hadn't showed up, they all decided to spar and have fun with their jutsu. Reina touched Hashirama and was able to copy his chakra. When he used his wood to make a barricade around her she made hand signs and did a warp jutsu that splintered his wood from it twisting so much against his will.

"Impressive." He complimented her.

"It's just a little something I taught myself." She blushed a bit.

"So, does this mean that you can use every element a person you touch has?" Tobirama asked.

"Yeah." She shrugged and turned around to see the brothers.

"Well then you're in luck with me, if you can lay a finger on my body that is." Madara smirked.

"I don't need to touch you to defeat you." She whispered to herself, which Hashirama laughed at and whispered in her ear.

"Don't under estimate him. He's also the wrong person to make angry I'll give you that. Short tempered, and probably short in another region as well." He laughed lightly, but it turned into an all out bawl when she joined him.

"Okay … okay … okay, let's breathe." She calmed him down. "I honestly don't think I will be fighting with you guys today, but if anything starts to get out of hand I'll intervene."

"Fine." Madara smirked as she perched herself up on a tree.

"Ready yourselves!" The pairs of siblings stood on opposite sides of the field. "Commence fight!"

Madara spun around at breakneck speed and saw Hashirama come straight at him. He leaped into the air and did the signs for the Great Fire Ball Jutsu. He expelled a huge amount of fire from his mouth and Hashirama was nowhere to be seen. Madara knew otherwise. Reina watched amused, but worried. She gasped when Tobirama used his Water Dragon Bullet technique on Izuna. The younger Uchiha just smirked and used the Great Fire Destruction Technique which rid of Tobirama's within seconds. They leaped at each other through the steam of their jutsu collision and fought. Tobirama swung his staff and jabbed it in Izuna's stomach. He flipped it and whacked him on the side of the head. He went to kick him, but Izuna blocked his leg and flipped Tobirama onto his back.

Tobirama rolled over onto his side as Izuna was about to stab at him with his sword. He went to jab at him with his staff again when Izuna jumped up and ran across it to kick Tobirama in the face. He flew back, but in mid air he hooked his leg and kicked Izuna as well. The both flew back and fell. On the other side of the field, Hashirama and Madara finished their taijustsu session and were attacking each other with obliterating jutsu. Madara came at Hashirama with his Dragon Flame Release Song technique at full speed. Hashirama blocked it with a mud wall. Madara went on the offense once more, this time with the Great Fire Annihilation technique. Hashirama's wall collapsed and he jumped back. He made hand signs for his Wood Dragon technique as Madara released his Yasaka Magatam in the confusion of all the techniques. As the wood and fire were about to collide, Reina appeared between the two jutsu and used her chakra to create a whirlwind that extinguished both techniques. The younger siblings were already relaxing.

"That was a little bit too extreme for training." She looked at Madara, then at her brother. "Take a break." Just as she said that Madara sent a fire ball at her. She pulled out a set of kamas and they engulfed in his fire. She swung them and the blades grew with the fire. "Your attacks are pointless." She shrugged and let the fire burn out as she put her escrimas away. "Not that it was a bad technique, but you're gonna have to work a little bit harder than that to hurt me."

"I wasn't aiming to hurt you, darling. I wanted to see what you were talking about." He smirked. "Thanks for the training, Hashirama." He waved at him. "I have to wash up and go _suitor hunting_ with the elders. Maybe Izuna will want to stay with you guys."

"That's fine with us, but the only problem is, Reina has to hunt for a spouse as well." Hashirama tugged at his sister. "We're just going to make a possible list of options. When her birthday ball comes, we'll narrow the list down to the final choices, then my brother and I, along with the clan elders and Reina herself will make the final decision."

"Yes, that was my plan as well, since my birthday is a month and twelve days after hers." Madara laughed lightly. "It's amazing how we are pressed for something like marriage." He began to walk away. "Come, brother. Let's not disturb our friends." He turned around and smirked at his master plan that was gradually taking shape.

"Coming, brother." He bowed to Tobirama and left.

"Well … that was short." Reina kicked a rock and walked home with her brothers.

"Get ready to be with the elders, Reina." Hashirama nudged her, and they changed into professional attire.


	4. Suitor Hunting

"No … No … Ew no! His nose is huge!" She crossed out the man's face and flipped the page. "Too hairy … Too fa-" She stopped herself in front of the elders. "Unfit … Ugh! I really don't like any of these men."

"Reina! You have a whole book of possibilities! Keep looking, you must marry! These are all of the invites of males who are single and qualify!" The female elder, Chiharu, scolded her and dropped a stack of books on front of her. "And there's more!"

"You better make the best of your time, sis." Hashirama reminded her and talked to the elders. "Is there a set date for her wedding?"

"No, but we need her to marry within two months. We have an idea though." The male elder, Jirou, stated.

"And what's this idea?"

He looked at Chiharu with a questionable face. They nodded at each other. "We'll tell you and Tobirama in private." He sighed and shook his head.

"What?! Why is _she _in here?!" Reina exclaimed.

"Reina!" Chiharu made a motion in the air as if she was slapping her. "That's no woman! That's Katsuo Yamada! Read the names, child!"

"I am, but I can't help it! He looks like a woman!" She shivered. "I can't kiss that every morning." She flipped through the books until she ended up in the "U" section. She flipped to Madara's picture. "He's invited?"

"Of course." Chiharu nodded. "He's an excellent choice by the way."

"I can't … I think I'll pass." She was about to cross his name off when the elder snatched the book away from her. "What?! I can't!"

"You can't what?! You can't even think straight! That's what! Besides, just because you cross them out it doesn't mean they won't be listed! We just take your word into consideration, or else, you have almost no control over this! The only way not to marry one of these men is if you run off, run off and marry someone else, or die." She closed the book and sighed. "Now, come! I must take you to the seamstress! You must have a kimono ready for your party!"

"Oi!" She stood up and sauntered towards the door. There was a slap on her upper back and she was adjusted to stand straight.

"Stand up straight or don't stand at all! Keep your chin up, look forward, keep a straight face, only smile when needed, and walk like the beautiful young lady you are!" She walked out ahead of her, and then walked beside her down the streets of Konoha to the seamstress. "That's my girl." They walked into the shop and Chiharu bowed and hugged her friend. "Oh! How wonderful to see you, darling!"

"How wonderful to see you! Is this the future bride?! I'm Shigeko Hojo, it's a pleasure to serve you! And please, don't be shy!" She bowed.

"Thank-you! Pleasure's all mine." She bowed and looked at Chiharu who nodded. Reina turned to the lady and smiled.

"Now! Let's get into the reserved room!" They walked in and Reina's abs tightened at the thought of being squeezed to death. "Now! Please strip and put this on for me!"

"Alright." She changed into the shear clothing and stood on the platform for Shigeko. She put her arms out and let her take the measurements.

BREAK

Meanwhile, Madara was with his clan elders. He flipped through the books with a bored expression on his face. They gave him more to look through and were waiting to hear him say something. He sat there quietly and Izuna just leaned against Madara's shoulder. The male elder, Tatsuya, straightened Izuna out and sat back down next to the female elder, Shika. Madara sighed and closed the book.

"Are you finally going to speak your mind?" Shika said sternly.

"Yes … I want to marry Reina Senju … No … I have to marry her."

Izuna interjected. "You need to marry her."

"I do. This will give us control over her power. Hashirama said that whoever gains control over her has strength to determine the fate of the Shinobi world. The more power we have, the more say we'll have with the village." He stood up and looked out the window. "Not to mention it could spread to the rest of the Land of Fire, and I'm highly attracted to her."

"This is an outrage! Out of all the females in these books, you want to marry Reina Senju?!" Tatsuya calmed Shika down.

"Not to mention," He continued for her. "we haven't even met her. You can't marry her unless you have our approval."

"Whatever you say … I need to get fitted for my robes for her ball, take me to the tailor, Tatsuya." Madara walked out and Izuna talked with Shika.

"I think that you should confront the Senju about this and make a decision for him to marry Reina."

"You too, Izuna? Why is this?" She stood up, and he followed.

"Because he has a plan, and he told you it. Listen to him, Shika."

"… Fine … I'll talk to the Senju with Tatsuya."

"Also, it displays trust between the two clans. Have you noticed that?"

"Yes … I'll let him marry her."

"Excellent." Izuna smirked and walked out. "Have a nice day, Shika."

BREAK

"Uh! Oh my gosh! I can't breathe!" Reina was being constricted with a piece of fabric through the waist.

"What a beautiful, thin frame." Shigeko commented and released the fabric.

"Woo!" Reina breathed. "I'm skinny as it is; please don't make me look anorexic!"

"I won't! You'll have enough fabric that it'll make you look like yourself or even a bit bigger!"

"Well, that's a relief!" Reina sighed and changed into her normal clothes. "Thanks for your services." Chiharu hugged her friend again and bowed. Reina bowed as well, and turned around to leave. They walked out and as they passed a shop they bumped into Madara and Tatsuya.

"Good afternoon, Tatsuya, Uchiha-sama." Chiharu bowed.

"Good afternoon." Reina bowed and fell apart within. _"Oh sugar!" _She freaked and when she stood back up she saw Madara smirking. _"RUN! RUN! RUN!" _was all that she could think, but she had to stay there with Chiharu.

"Lady Shika, how are you?" Chiharu smiled and greeted the woman who followed them there.

"I'm well, and yourself?"

"Just the same. Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes, we elders must have a meeting tonight. Please, bring Jirou with you. Hashirama must be present as well. Reina on the other hand, should not attend this meeting."

"I understand."

"I've contacted Tobirama since Hashirama is busy. He said that we can have it in one of the meeting rooms in his tower."

"Thank-you for informing me, have a nice day. Come, Reina." Chiharu walked off.

"Excuse us." Reina bowed and caught up with Chiharu. "I'm scared."

"So am I."

Reina's eyes widened. She sighed and looked up at the sky. They walked into the tower and told Hashirama. Chiharu left for her home and Reina washed up for dinner. She was quite and barely ate. What could everyone that surrounds her need to possibly discuss without her? It made no sense at all.

"Reina, you look dull." Hashirama smiled.

"Oh! I'm not … I'm just so baffled by Madara's power."

"It's impressive, huh? How about me being able to hold my own, especially during the war?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're the greatest ninja of all time, brother!" Reina exclaimed in all honesty.

"Thank-you, but I can't take that title on all by myself. I've had help with everyone in the clan, including Tobirama."

"Well, everyone knows that Tobirama can kill someone by just looking at them." Everyone laughed.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult!" Tobirama laughed.

"It's a compliment! Sheesh!" Reina smacked him in the arm.

"I know! I know!" They finished their meal and relaxed for a little while.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Good-night, brothers." Reina bowed.

"Night!"

"Night!"

Reina went to her room, showered, brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas and went to bed. She at least fooled her brothers into thinking that she went to bed. Hashirama and Tobirama went to her room and cracked her doors open. The peaked their heads in and listened to her breathing pattern. Reina slowed down her chakra flow, so she completely won their minds over. They shut the doors and walked to the meeting room on the other side of the tower on the fifth floor.

BREAK

Hashirama, Tobirama, Chiharu, Jirou, Tatsuya, and Shika all bowed to each other and sat down. "Let's make this as brief as possible incase Reina awakes." Shika nodded at Chiharu's statement.

"So … you may start." Hashirama gestured to the Uchiha.

Tatsuya spoke. "We were deciding on who would become Madara's wife, when Madara brought up Reina."

Hashirama already became uncomfortable with the situation. He knew Madara was the best choice of protection for her, but he also knew how he manipulated the game to his needs. He would use her power to take control over the village, if he wanted to, but then again it could be masked as trust, or a form of war treaty. If Hashirama declined, he'd have to give his reasoning. Lying was unacceptable. If he admitted that he did not trust the Uchiha clan there would be another war outbreak.

"We would like for Reina to marry Madara." Shika finally said, and that's when the heated discussion began.

BREAK

Reina, "woke up" and put a pair of black shorts on and slipped on a black tank top. She walked out of her room and went on her balcony. She stood on the ledge, jumped in the air, and dove toward the ground. Landing like a cat, she bounced in the air lightly and ran through the streets of Konoha. She slowed down and caught her breath at the river by the playground. Letting her arms fall lifelessly to her sides, she slouched and collapsed on her bottom. She looked at the ground then up at the sky. She stood up and walked over to a swing. Placing her backside on the seat, she held onto the chains and sung lightly with the breeze.

"And what brings you out so late?" A voice chorused from above her.

She looked up at the bar supporting the swing and saw a casually dressed Madara with his arms crossed. "I'm just … killing time I guess. What are you doing out here?"

"I was bored and saw you bolting down here. So, I came and decided to keep you company."

"Even if I don't want that company?"

"What's that supposed to mean?'

Reina mentally slapped herself and was ready to cover her mouth. "Um … I just wasn't that lonely that I needed it. I was just thinking of getting away. I mean, I've barely been here and I'm already being pressed for marriage." She looked at him hoping he bought it. In all honesty, he made her uncomfortable. "You can stay if you want though." She patted the swing next to him.

"Do you really think that I'm _that_ childish to sit on a swing?" He jumped down and plopped himself next to her. "Because I am."

She laughed. "So … are you coming to my party?"

"Of course. How can I miss it?"

"Maybe you don't like me or think it's not important. I mean you could like someone else, but I will have you know that you were placed on my list as possible suitors." She looked at the ground. That was the worst thing in the world to her.

"I'm well aware of that. In fact, you're on my list as well."

"You do have more say when it comes to who goes on that list than I do."

"Yes, that's true." He looked over at her smirked. She was definitely uncomfortable and fidgety. "Tell me, Reina, do I make you nervous?"

"Well, it's been a really lovely evening with you, but I have to get home before my brothers find out I'm gone. I hope you can understand." She bowed. 'Thank-you."

"Please, Reina, allow me to walk you home."

"No! It's fine! You should actually head home to before you catch a cold. So, the sooner we both depart the better! Good-night, M-." She saw him stand up and ran the other direction. She couldn't even manage to muster out his name. He did make her nervous, and she just had to get out of there. She ran up the tower and into her room. Changing like a clumsy elephant on stilts, she tumbled and tripped until finally all her clothes were on. She scrambles into bed and lay there. Closing her eyes she forced herself to calm down. Her heart was racing and her adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She prayed, and prayed, and prayed, until finally her nerves put her to sleep.

The shadow of a spiky haired male was placed in her room as the being itself was sitting on her windowsill, watching her sleep. They smirked, pleased with the girl and her reactions. Standing up ever so slowly, they leaned backward and fell onto the ground and raced back home into the night.

BREAK

"It's not that I don't trust you! Madara would be a great decision, especially to protect her, and it will definitely be seen as a war treaty of some sort, but we were planning on having Reina marry either Arata Mita or Tamotsu Ashikaga." Hashirama shook inside. He was cornered into this, and he took Reina along with him.

Tobirama saw behind the Uchihas' façade and knew that this wasn't just for love and peace, but for power. "Hashirama," Tobirama stood up next to his brother. "I think that Reina should marry either of those three, but lean more towards Uchiha-sama. To be completely honest, Madara seems to be the best choice."

"Tobirama."

"It will help both of our clans." He gave him a look that said to just give in. Everything could be fixed later.

"Fine." The first hokage turned to the elders. "Fine, my sister, Reina Senju _will_ marry Madara Uchiha."


	5. Reina's Suitor Party I

"Wake up! Come on sleepyhead! Today's your big day!" He shook his sister and yelled in her face. "No time to waste! You have a packed schedule today!"

"Hashirama … what are you talking about?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes open to her illuminating brother in blue, bunny pajamas with matching slippers. "How early is it that you're still in your pj's?!" Laughing with wide eyes, she pointed at him and his ridiculous grin.

"It's 4:30 AM! And today's your birthday you nugget! You forgot?! How can you forget?"

"I forgot ever since you left me with the Ashikaga clan … and I am a gold nugget get it right, mister!" She scolded and climbed out of bed. Shuffling to the door, she slipped on her silky slippers and walked with Hashirama to a ginormous, polished, marble, domed castle. It was a large pavilion that was now theirs, often used for great invites and parties such as hers', having importance. "Am I having my celebration here?"

"Yes, indeed." He grinned down at her gleaming face. She looked like a child in a candy shop. "Impressed?"

"Very much, brother." Her attention turned to the buff men carrying her party supplies into the complex. "Why hello." She raised her brows at them doing the head to toe scan.

"Oh dear." He sighed and took her by the arm. "Come inside! The inside is even more impressive than the outside! Not to mention before you eat or anything you have basic practice."

"What?! But I love food!"

"So do I, but breakfast is at 8." He pulled her down a long, plush-carpeted hallway and opened up two, large, French, double-doors to the ballroom. "Feast your eyes on classical heaven."

Reina took a gentle step inside. "It's … It's … incredible." She looked down at the floor which was perfectly shined it acted like a mirror. The marble patters were hypnotic and clicked with the contact of every shoe to its surface. Pillars were lined up on each side of the oversized room. On those sides, dining tables would be set up for the feast, and in the middle would be the dance floor. In the front of the room there was a stage in the shape of a semi-circle with beautiful carvings on the edge. The moldings around the ceiling and floor were so intricate and finely detailed it had to have taken a steady hand and precious time to complete it. It was truly remarkable. "I'm speechless."

"You should be! We worked hard on this building's architecture!" An old woman shook her hand at Reina and stormed toward her. "It's about time you showed up, Reina Senju!"

"Oh, Chiharu! How lovely to see you." Monotonous sarcasm rang through that statement.

"Your meaningless words are inessential!" She turned to her and smiled. "I am impressed at how lady like you stepped into the room though." She clapped her hands together and then grabbed Reina's. "By the end of your training you will be the definition of perfection. Now come." She guided her with ease to the outside of the double doors which were shut. "Before we start eat this clementine." She handed her the little citrus fruit and smirked.

"Oh! Thank-you, Lady Chiharu!" She bowed gratefully and ate the mini orange.

"Quickly, though, we have to go through this and your speech."

"My speech?"

"Yes! Of course! It's your party, you must talk!"

"Of course, how silly of me!" She threw her hands in the air dramatically.

"Oh, stop it! It isn't all that bad!"

"Wha-?! What if I fumble my words or something?!"

"That's why we're here to practice; now", she threw the peel away," let's begin."

-Meanwhile at Madara's Palace-

"Nine ninety-nine, one-thousand." He untied his feet from the tree branch and jumped down onto the ground. "Ten sets of one-thousand curl ups, upside down" He wiped off his sweat. "… done."

"Sheesh, Madara. I only did six sets." Izuna rolled his eyes at his brother and put his shirt back on.

"That's why I'm stronger than you. I push myself more." He put his shirt back on and strutted inside the castle with his younger brother. "I can't wait for tonight. To get my hands on Reina Senju. I will overpower her and make her succumb to my wishes. Not tonight though, but after the night we get married. She's all mine."

"I want a small piece of her, too."

"In your dreams." They walked separate ways to their rooms and entered their showers.

-Hours Later-

"Thank-you all for attending my birthday celebration. As you all know, this is not just for my well being and enjoyment, but to find a suitor to marry. One qualifying man will be selected for me to carry on my future with in peace and tranquility, with honor, pride, and loyalty to my family and theirs. You must prove you are worthy to be my own, just as I must prove to be worthy of you. My say in our future matrimony doesn't house enough strength to decide who I'll marry, but the power lies within my clan elders. Therefore, you must prove your respect, wisdom, and strength to them as well. For now, I bid you all good-luck, and enjoy your evening." She smiled and bowed, leaving the stage with elegance.

"That was perfect!" Chiharu clapped. "It's lunch time now, so please eat up." She pointed to the food set out for her.

"It took me that long to get that speech down?!"

"Indeed it did." She chuckled. "Plus we finished with your etiquette lessons and entrances, so …" Shrugging, the elder sat down with her. "Enjoy this and eat up quickly."

"Again? I can't have a peaceful meal at all today?"

"No, you cannot. Unless you can find peace in front of the Uchiha, then yes."

"What?" She stopped eating.

Chiharu sighed in defeat and told her. "We're sharing a table with them."

"O-ho!" She stared up at the ceiling and groaned. "Why me?!" Reina finished her food with Chiharu rubbing her back to comfort her wracking nerves. "Thanks … I'm finished."

"Okay, boys! Clean up and get the big stuff done! Follow me, Reina." She brought her back to the tower and into her bedroom where the seamstress, a make-up artist, hairstylist, and other beauty guru's were waiting for her.

"What is all of this?!"

"They are going to get you ready. I'll wait in here. So, please don't worry." She grabbed a book and sat in Reina's chair and let everything unfold.

"Miss Senju, time to get ready." They rang their girlie voices at her and lead her into the bathroom. They stripped her of her clothes and filled up a tub with bubbles and green tea bath supplements.

"Hey!" She covered herself. "It's freezing!"

"Because you're naked!"

"And we can tell you're cold by all of those goose bumps manifesting on your perfect frame."

"I remember when my body looked like that. It disappeared after my fifth kid. Those children wore me down thin."

"Amen. I can Imagine."

"Can someone just wash me already?!" Reina ended their discussion with her booming voice and they giggled.

"She's so cute!"

"Yeah, she'd be lucky to marry Uchiha-sama!"

"WHAT?!" Then the girls lifted her up and placed her into the tub. Her whole body went under and she stared at them with drenched hair after surfacing. "I will NOT marry that creepstar!" The girls just all laughed at her and nodded.

"Yeah right!" Two girls began scrubbing her, which wasn't all that bad. They gently and efficiently washed her hair and made sure not to irritate her skin.

"Wow, you guys are good at this." Reina complimented.

"We are professionals. The best of the best, and all for you."

"Wow, thanks!" She smiled, but it faded when the girls gave her a funny look. "What is it?"

"It's time, honey."

"Spread them."

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Chiharu was laughing at Reina's objections and was getting a kick out of her struggles. She called in from her room. "Reina they have the same thing you have!"

"So what?! They call them privates for a reason!" Reina yelled back.

"We're all girls."

"It's not so private anymore."

"Huh?!" The girls held her down and did their job. "I feel so violated."

"Don't be! This isn't for perverted reasons!" They smiled. After she was done being washed in every nook and cranny, they took her out, wrapped a towel around her hair, dabbed her bare body, and put a cool robe around her. "Follow us." They lead her into her room and set her into a special chair.

In a few hours hey washed her body and hair, did her nails on both her hands and feet doing a perfect job. They moisturized her, did her hair, make-up, and had her brush her teeth beforehand. Lastly, they dressed her to reveal the beautiful end result, accessorizing her with a matching fan and jewelry.

In the end, all of the ladies stepped back to take a good look at her. "She's beautiful." They said in unison.

Chiharu stood up, put the book away, cleared her throat, and stepped between the crowd. She eyed Reina up and down and took a step up to her, spraying some expensive perfume, and then smiling. "She's perfect."

By this time, people were arriving at the party and were carrying on the formal "meet and greet". Men laughed with each other and handed a respectful "good-luck" to one another, even the dazzling Madara Uchiha.

Women who attended were swooning over him. To be honest he liked the attention, but not the women. They were ready to hand themselves over to him like a prize at a carnival. That was a turn off. Not to mention, they were all overdone and smelled heavily of perfumes. Too many perfumes that didn't fit them at all. The scent didn't match the subject. He and his brother did think they were attractive, but not enough to win them over.

Madara sighed to himself. "When will she be here?" He then overheard men talking in such a way that repulsed his being.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful she is."

"Yes, if she's attractive I hope to win her over. Everyman should have a woman like that in their bed."

"Yeah, someone nice and thin with boobs that bounce when she rides on your lap!"

"Oh, yeah! That's it, man."

"I'm just here to win her heart if I can. Which I know I will. Have you seen how attractive I am?"

"It's all about wealth men! Which is something I have over all of you."

"You know what they say. Big ego small dick." The men laughed. They were officially labeled trash.

A young man stood next to Madara and talked. "These men are repulsive. Aren't they?"

"You nailed it." He sipped his wine. "They are looking for a man, who is attractive on the outside and inside … with wealth, strength, and wisdom."

"Someone to protect a beauty like her."

"Exactly."

"I'm Arata Mita by the way. It's a pleasure to meet someone as honorable as you here." He bowed and stuck his hand out.

"The pleasure's all mine." He bowed and shook his hand in return. "I'm Madara Uchiha."

"I know. I look up to someone as powerful as you."

"Really? That's flattering. I'm glad to have met a sensible man such as yourself."

"Thank-you, well anyway, I must leave to my family's table, good-luck to you." He bowed and left with a smile.

"Nice kid. Maybe nice enough to snatch my Reina." He stood by his chair and the room silenced as Hashirama, Tobirama, and their clan elders appeared on the stage.

Hashirama stepped up to the front of the stage and began to speak. "Welcome to our village on this fine November evening. We appreciate everyone's arrival and respect to our newly built home. I am the Hokage of this village, Hashirama Senju. To my right is my younger brother, Tobirama Senju. To my left are the Senju clan elders, Sir Jirou and Lady Chiharu Senju. Now, we welcome the star of this evening and our prideful relative, Reina Senju!"

The doors opened and light filled the dim room. The silhouette of Reina emerged into the room gently, and when the doors shut, she began to walk down the middle of the floor, to the stage, and to the front and center of it to make her speech. She was beauty at its finest. She had on a silver kimono with dark blue trim and obi. Pink and purple pedals were hand stitched carefully into the kimono as if they were dancing with her movements. Her shoes which were cloaked, matched, and so did her fine jewelry. Her hair was once again in a curly up-do. Her skin glowed with her presence and her make-up, a natural yet unique look, highlighted her face, making everyman in that room melt at her sight.

"Thank-you all for attending my birthday celebration. As you all know, this is not just for my well being and enjoyment, but to find a suitor to marry." She finished up her speech and everyone clapped. She left the stage, followed by the elders and then her brothers. After that, everyone moved to the dance floor as elegant music began playing. Reina was standing there peacefully, until she was alerted that men were flooding towards her direction.

"Excuse me, my lady, but may I have this dance?"

"Yes." She simply said, bowed, and took the first man's hand. She danced with him and talked with him. He was quite pleasing and made her feel more at ease. He did his best to be honorable, and by the time the dance had finished, she was satisfied. "Thank-you. You were splendid."

The next man approached her. Attractive and strong from the looks of it. Hopefully he was respectable. They began to dance. "So, how old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

"Oh, a nice ripe one." He smirked.

She didn't know how to take that so she just nodded. "I think so?"

"Hahaha! Innocent. So … tell me. Have you ever fantasized about being with a guy like me?"

"I mean, you are very handsome and strong looking, and that's a few features I'm looking for, but-"

"Perfect. I've been looking for a girl like you too! Young and shapely. Mildly petite. I bet you can rock my world in bed."

"I can't do this." She let go of him and walked to the next man. She didn't even care if that was rude, because he was too out of control for her. The next twenty guys weren't that bad, but then she bumped into another pervert.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed.

She smiled relieved. _"Yes! Another decent guy!" _"You may." She bowed and took his hand. "So … tell me, what are some activities you like to take part in?"

"Oh, lots of activities." He smirked and moved very close to her. "Especially ones involving pretty women like yourself." He then started rubbing her sides and moved his hand to her but where he was read to grope it, but she was forcefully spun out of his arms and into someone else's.

"Whoa!" She looked up at her savior. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arata Mita. Excuse me for that rough departure, but you looked extremely uncomfortable and he wasn't treating you right from the looks of it." He bowed. "Please accept my apology."

"I do. Would you care to dance with me?"

He looked up at her and smiled cutely. "I would love to. It's such an honor." They joined hands and spun around the dance floor. They were laughing and smiling, enjoying each other's company. It was actually fun for the two of them. For a long period of time, they danced the night away uintil it was time to dine.

"Thank-you so much for helping me and dancing with me. You were very enjoyable to be with." She bowed and shook his hand.

"Thank-you for your time." He bowed and shook her hand just as gratefully.

They departed and Reina walked to her table. She sat down after everyone else did. "Elders … I like Arata Mita." She smiled.

"We do too." They agreed and everyone was smiling happily and eating, even the Uchiha elders. The one's who weren't enjoying that statement were Madara and Izuna.

"Is that so?" Hashirama smiled. He felt terrible inside though. "Maybe you should marry him." He faked.

"Maybe!" She beamed and ate her food.


	6. Reina's Suitor Party II & Arata's Demise

Reina ate her food happily. They were discussing all the men she went through and who appealed t her, at least they were trying to. She wouldn't stop mentioning Arata Mita. She wanted to marry him over everyone else and he seemed just as eager. "He was so charming and adorable. I never even describe adults as that, but he was so sweet. Please, I don't want to even talk about anyone else, especially the perverts. I want to marry Arata. He's the one that stuck out the most."

Hashirama sighed and smiled at Reina. "Okay, he's in the top possibilities, Reina."

"Really?!" She beamed genuinely.

"Really, now finish up and dance." He shooed her.

"Yes!" She bowed and left to the ballroom floor.

Chiharu glared and whispered to Hashirama. "You just said that to please her, but in the end it will just cause her pain."

Hashirama frowned at that and looked at Madara who was sipping his wine in a pleased, yet pissy manner. He watched him swirl it in its glass and look to his brother as if speaking to him. Looking away he turned to Chiharu, "I wish she would Marry Arata."

Reina was standing, keeping her eyes peeled for Arata when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see nothing. "Hm?" There was another tap on her shoulder and she whipped around to see Arata smiling.

"Where were you looking?!" He laughed and they joined hands to dance with each other.

"Where ever you were!" She giggled and they danced smiling at each other for a long duration once again.

"They look so happy with each other." Tatsuya grinned.

"Yes," Shika nodded. "I can just picture a beautiful family along with those two." She watched them smile. "Remember when we had our first dance?"

"Yes." He tilted his head warmly. "Let's continue that dance together." The Uchiha elders got up and began to dance.

"Now isn't that touching?!" Hashirama wiped a tear away being the dramatic person he was.

"Oh get a grip!" Tobirama bonked him in the head. He was about to scold Hashirama about having a good image when Madara stood up.

"I think it's about time I step in." He walked to the dance floor.

"Tsk!" Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"No no no! Tobirama, as the hokage's brother you must have a good image!" Hashirama teased.

"Cut it out!" He pointed at his older brother.

Madara stood by Reina and Arata and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Arata Mita, but may I have this dance with Lady Reina?"

"Uh-"He let go of her reluctantly and bowed to the both of them, "you may. Enjoy, Uchiha-sama."

"Thank-you." He smiled a fake smile at Arata and Reina as he connected hands with her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank-you, Madara." She smiled weakly. Whenever she smiled or laughed it was forced. Whenever he did the same, it was forced. Yes, Madara was very attractive to her, but there was an air about him that told her not to go near him. Whether it is his power, or a hidden motive that was pushing her away, she could feel it. Something wasn't right.

"Reina, I hope for the better for you. Hopefully you are pleased with your future suitor." He gave a small smirk, trying not to show all that was brewing inside of him.

"Yes, I hope so as well." She said bluntly. "And for you!" She smiled with real emotion this time.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Reina." He moved her across the dance floor. They swayed and talked together, talking about trivial instances. "That's very interesting."

"I find it funny." She held in her laughter. "Hehe, anyway, it's about time for-"just as she said that, the music slowed down and disappeared. It was replaced by a rhythmic drum beat, slow, and relaxing. "The traditional folk dances." She let go of him and they stood next to each other as everyone lined up. Traditional Japanese music played as everyone started to dance in unison. Reina loved theses dances ever since she was a little girl.

Madara watched her next to him. She was so elegant and light as her foot hit the ground every time. For all that he planned to do with her it almost made it seem like her artistry would go to waste. He thought to himself, _"I can squeeze some love in."_ After the dances were over, he turned back to her and bowed. "Thank-you for our time together."

She gave an amused look from the dancing and bowed back. "You're very welcome."

"So it seems you like to dance."

"I've liked dances like these ever since I was young. It took my mind off of leaving my brother more often than not."

"I understand. Well, I hope you are satisfied with your resul-"

"Reina!" Arata ran up to her. "Lady Reina, it's time for our departure, sadly. I just wanted to give you a last good-bye if I'm not chosen to be your husband. Thank-you for creating positive memories with me here tonight."

"Arata … you're welcome!" She hugged him. "I will miss you so much. I hope we marry."

He breathed in her fresh scent and held her tightly, closing his eyes to remember this moment. They both let go and pulled away. Neither of them was aware of Madara's glares. "Good-bye." He bowed and walked away.

"What a charming, boy." Madara spat and walked away.

Reina stayed there hoping that he can come back to her. She looked around and found Hashirama. After everyone left, the party planners helped pack away the decorations and left before the Senju. "How was your night, Reina?" Hashirama asked his little sister.

"It was beyond perfection." She wiped her watering eyes with her sleeves.

"You really want to marry Arata Mita, don't you?"

She nodded with a gentle sniffle.

"We'll see." With that they all walked out, locked up, and made their way back home. "Good-night everyone."

"Night." Reina walked to her room and the same ladies from before were in there, waiting for her.

"How was your night?!" They squealed while taking off her clothes.

"It was remarkable."

"WHY?!"

"I met the most perfect man in the world!"

"Uchiha-sama?"

"No! Arata Mita!"

"Aaaaahhhhh! WE KNEW IT!"

"It was going to be him all along!"  
"He's such a cutie!"

Meanwhile, next to her window the red-eyed, spiky haired, Uchiha clan leader in a disguise was burning with anger and disgust. He released his chakra restraints against the wall and ran to find the location of Arata Mita. He slipped a hood over his head, casting a shadow over his face. He leaped from tree to tree to the next village over. Using his sharingan, he found his chakra flow and ran to the hotel. He flew up the stairs, strait to Arata's room and knocked out the guards on the outside. He knocked on the door and waited for a sleepy Arata to open.

"Hello?" He opened with a kunai ready.

Madara pushed the door open and punched Arata so hard in the stomach he coughed up blood and flew into a wall. He simply paced with strong strides towards his target. Taking his knee, he rammed it in Arata's gut, causing him to keel over, spitting out more blood.

"Aah! Who are you?!" Everything was happening so fast he couldn't react.

Madara simply stayed quiet, did an upper cut to his face with such an impact his head smacked back into the wall. He flashed a kunai in front of his face and sliced his stomach, cheek, and neck. Knocking him out, he dragged him out the window and dropped him off in the middle of the forest to bleed to death.

"Finish up for me, will you?" He dusted off his clothing and disappeared back to Konoha.

The next morning Reina was sitting with Chiharu, looking through the letters that turned down men as Reina's future spouse. She sorted through them alphabetically and came across the last name _"Mita"_. "W-w-wait … but I thought-"

"No, Reina. You are not to marry Arata Mita." Chiharu said without making eye contact.

"Lady Chiharu." She said sadly. "I don't understand. I thought everyone was happy with him that-"

"He went missing last night anyway. The only trace of him was his blood."

She sat there in shock. "No … but he can't be-"

"We don't know or not, but we can assume that he's dead."

She couldn't even make a sound; she just crumpled over and buried her face in her hands. Everything was quiet until a loud, raspy, wail erupted through the room. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh …" She stayed there crying her eyes out. She sobbed and Chiharu came over to her to comfort her.

"There there, Reina. It's alright. There are plenty of other men that would give their hearts for you."

"But I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"Now I might have to marry Madara!"

Chiharu stayed quiet. "It's okay. He really isn't that bad."

"Chiharu! Who am I to marry?!"

"…"

"Tell me! Who am I marrying?!" She wasn't even crying anymore, just paranoid. If she had to marry Madara, she would be so terrified. She knew he only did the things he did to make her uncomfortable. His power frightened her. He was the most feared man, part of the most feared clan in the Shinobi world. The fact that he fought with her brothers and could've killed him doesn't make her trust him anymore than the clan elders do. "I have to know!"

"Your brother is in charge of telling you that." She simply rubbed Reina's back, gathered up the letters and had them sent out. "Tonight after dinner, meet us in the meeting room. That's when you'll know."

"I'm sorry, Chiharu."

"I understand your pain. I almost had to go through the same thing."

"Almost? What do you mean?" It was already clicking that she was going to be unhappy with her results, especially after the old woman simply drifted away.


End file.
